


~baby sitting~

by Kaetastrophic



Series: The Misadventures Of DinDjarin and A Green Child [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Family, First Words, Gen, Parenthood, Swearing, parenting, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetastrophic/pseuds/Kaetastrophic
Summary: ~cara is babysitting the child for a bit and accidently swears a bit too much.~[pt2/?]
Series: The Misadventures Of DinDjarin and A Green Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	~baby sitting~

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back? even though i should be working? okay here's a part two,, enjoy!

“Ah shit,” Cara scowled as she tried to put the milk into the baby bottle. “How the fuck does Din do this?” she muttered in annoyance as she tightened the lid of the bottle. She turned back to the child’s small bed and passed him the bottle. He eagerly grabbed it and started sucking.

She rubbed her hands and watched as he drank the contents. She sighed and rubbed her head. She decided she would no longer complain to Din about how messy the ship was, she had been looking after the child for half-an-hour and she had basically trashed the kitchen and the cockpit.

“How does your father do this?” she mumbled, picking up the child and placing it onto the ground for it to walk. The child answered by telling her through a series of raspberries. She frowned in amusement and sat on the floor.

As the child waddled about, playing by itself, Cara admired the murals of ~~art~~ scribbles that were on display on the walls of the ship. Most of it was just scribbles, but there were some messy shapes she assumed were drawings of people. She found herself smiling a bit but had to quickly scramble up as the child had found the grenade box.

“Don’t go there, you little rascal,” she told the child off, taking him to another part of the ship. In the process, she almost tripped over some blasters. “Shit-” she sighed in relief that she didn’t drop the child.

The child giggled and waved his arms at her. “Shi!”

“Huh?” Cara felt her heart drop.

“Shi! T-tt,” the baby tried to say, making all sorts of funny little faces as it spoke.

Cara’s eyes widened. “No, no no no,”]

“Sheet!” the baby exclaimed and then falling into a laughing heap in Cara’s hands.

She put the child onto the ground. “No, don’t say that, that is a BAD word,”

“Sheet!!” the baby gurgled in response.

Cara glanced at the time. Din would be back soon, as he had only gone out to get some supplies. “Shit- I mean- oh no…” she pathetically tried to fix her mistake.

“Sheet!” the child laughed again, clapping its hands together.

“No, that is a BAD word,” Cara desperately tried to stop it but the child obviously didn’t know what he was doing wrong. “Din’s gonna kill me when he finds out your first word is a _bad_ word,” she sighed.

The child picked up one of its toys and pointed at it. “Sheet!” and then he fell onto his bottom as he laughed and lost balance.

Cara looked as if all hope was lost. “Listen, you have to help me. Don’t say that word anymore,” she pleaded, knowing it was useless. “Babies first words are supposed to be ‘dad’ or ‘mom’,” she groaned. _Din is so going to kill me,_ she thought, rubbing her forehead.

And that’s when she got it. _Din._

“Din,” she said to the baby. He turned to her and walked over. “Din is your father’s name. Say it, D-een,” she mouthed it to him.

He giggled and just did a raspberry.

“No, no, DIN. D, I, N!!” she tried to explain. “Din!” she tried something else. “Um, how you try and say ‘Dad’?”

“Ffbbspph,” the child said proudly as if it just accomplished something.

Cara stared at it in hopelessness. “I’m so dead,”

“Dead? What’s wrong?” Cara froze.

The child exclaimed something incoherent and walked past Cara to the person behind her. Din.

“What’s wrong, Cara. Did the child do something?” Din asked worriedly, picking up the child.

Cara stood up to face him. She spotted the bags of supplies Din had brought. “Um, no. Everything’s fine,” she smiled. “He behaved himself,”

Din looked into the child’s eyes. “Did you hurt Cara?” the child wriggled about in excitement. “No?” he placed the child on the bench. “How was it?” he asked Cara, as he hauled the supplies bag to the kitchen bench.

“It was fine. Although, it was a lot harder than I initially thought looking after a child would be,” Cara admitted. She glanced at the child, who was staring at his. She made a face at it as if saying _‘don’t fucking say it’._

She heard Din chuckle. “It is a handful,”

Cara turned back to the child. She pointed to Din when he wasn’t looking. _Din,_ she mouthed at the child. The child cocked his head in confusion. _Dad. Father._ She continued to mouth.

“Cara?”

“Yes?” Cara looked up at Din.

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking between her and the child.

“Oh, we were just playing a game,” Cara lied.

“A game? What game?” Din walked over to the child.

“Uh,” but before Cara could answer the child began to babble as if he was telling on her. Instead, it was just a bunch of noises, much to Cara’s relief.

“What are you saying?” Din picked up the child to see it eye to eye.

“asdfghjkl,” the baby gurgled, waving its arms. It then pointed to Cara.

“Cara?”

“Sh..” the baby began. Cara bit her lip, bracing herself for her death.

“Did he speak while I was gone?” Din asked, turned to Cara.

“No?” Cara said, finding her voice higher than normal.

Din turned back to the child, Cara suspected he didn’t believe her. “Can you talk?”

The child squirmed about. “skfhghlbbrm,” it mumbled, clapping his hands again.

Behind Din, Cara was mouthing _Din_ again and again at the child. The child saw her but continued to baby talk.

Din watched in amusement at the chattering child. “Slow down a bit,” he said.

The child paused. “shklbur!” Din frowned beneath the mask. “baba!” Din watched intently. The child frowned at Cara’s frantic attempted to mouth _Din_ and _dad_ and _father_. “Bada!”

“Yes? Try again,” Din urged on, his heart quickening.

“Bada? Dajdkl?” it fell back into its baby talk again. “Dee?” he seemed confused.

Din glanced back behind him, to find Cara standing still. She shrugged but the moment Din turned back to the child, she continued mouthing _Din._

“Deee!” the child giggled. Din blinking in confusion as well. “Deeeeen!” the child exclaimed, blowing raspberries afterwards.

“Say that again,” Din whispered.

“Deeeen!” the child repeated, enjoying the attention.

“That’s my name,” Din whispered again, feeling breathless. He turned to Cara. “Did you teach him that?”

“No, he did it by himself,” Cara smiled, feeling rather surprised herself. _Now, as long as he doesn’t sweat, she should be fine._ “I should go now,” Cara shrugged.

“Oh yes, right. Thank you for looking after him,” Din nodded at her as she walked down the ramp.

“It was a pleasure,” she smiled and left.

Din turned back to the child. “Did you have fun?” he was still feeling a little lightheaded from what had just happened.

“Deen!” the baby blabbed about, now trying to get out of Din’s arms.

He put him down. “Yes, my name is Din,”

“Deeen!” the baby gurgled. He waddled over to the pile of guns that Cara had tripped over and pointed at it. “Sheet!”

Din paused. “Huh?”

“Sheet!” he tried to kicked the pile of guns. Din blinked in confusion. _When did he learn to say that?_

“Sheet!” the baby giggled and went to play with his toys.

 _I should probably stop swearing,_ Din thought hastily, as he went back to putting away the supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading fellow manDADlorian fans,,  
> [follow me on wattpad {@} flirtingwithdeath000 for more/completed works,,]


End file.
